Dead Man's Wish
by M S N G R
Summary: He was gone. Dead. Never to return. Wait...What the hell was a red-eyed ghost doing next to Shizuo! And why can only Shizuo see him?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead man's Wish**

**Chapter 1**

He stared out at nothing. Black. Black. Black. Blotches of red. Was it blood? No, it couldn't be. He wasn't hurt anywhere. Or at least he didn't feel the pain. He tried to move, but felt his body locked in place confined, trapped. He tried to open his mouth to scream but as soon as he tried to use his vocals, gurgling sounds came from his mouth as blood spilled over, onto his pale face. His wide eyes stared into the bloody black nothingness in front of him. Slowly he picked up the sound of laughing, no cackling. It was a guttural sound, filled with malice. He kept listening as the blood kept spilling over from his open mouth.

_When will it stop? _He thought warily. _Why? Who is it? Where are you?__** WHY?**_

His head started to beat rather than his heart. It was pounding, first on the inside and then all around him. It kept going at a rhythmic pace as he tried once more to scream over the fountain of blood. The pain was searing. Lighting every nerve in his body on fire over and over again. He didn't deserve this, he thought. The evil cackling continued on in the background, laughing at his fruitless struggle. He didn't deserve _this._

But it wouldn't stop. The pounding, the burning, the laughing, the blood. It refused to **stop**.

All at once a blinding light overcame his senses. He saw no more, black or red, heard no more laugh, felt no more stinging burns. The light was taking it all away from him. All of it. He was safe. He was safe.

No. the light was flooding now. It was no more a gentle light. No more was the light erasing the evil; it was overflowing with the evil itself. It seemed to him that the light was entering his body once more. Rather than dulling his senses as it once had, it peaked them to their highest point. He saw all. He felt all. Heard all.

It kept going into his body, quickly and rapidly.

And all at once it exploded.

XxX

"… We report from the inside of the victim's home, as he tells us about his struggle with the burglars who had entered his home last night…"

_Ugh, there's absolutely no good shit to watch on T.V. nowadays…_

The relaxed bulky body stared at the news channel with a dazed gaze. Outside it was pouring, but that was to expect in the late January. The drops gave a soft hum around the empty apartment besides the T.V. set. The man had his blonde hair tousled in a messy flop on his head as he wore his white t-shirt and sweats. To his right was a stand that only carried a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray that was half full of crush cigarettes. In his right hand he carried the remote but said hand was limp with boredom. The man's mocha eyes were fixed on some random point around the T.V. as he just stared off onto space. The T.V. kept blaring at him but the man didn't seem to mind at all.

**BOOM BOOM**

Loud thunder blared outside of his window. The man jumped up in surprise from the interruption as the remote dropped to the ground. He stared outside for a couple of seconds at the steady downpour, as more clouds rolled in.

"Jeez…" The man bent down to pick up the dropped remote on the ground. He slowly got back up to his couch and attempted to focus his attention once more on the T.V.

"…Now we are on Kami Street at the Shinigami Hotel and Casino. Recently police have found a dead body in one of the rooms. This body has a slit at the throat which police believe to be the cause of the death but bruises are also to be found over the body. The man may have been suicidal, because police say that he was carrying a switchblade in his left hand. We are yet to know the identity of the man but…Oh wait, I'm getting news that the identity of the dead person is Orihira Izaya and he was said to be killed around….."

The man's eyes opened in shock as the remote slipped from his hands and fell to the floor. Thunder striked the sky but the man's eyes stayed wide open, paralyzed. His mouth slightly open and his brain cut off all responses to anything else.

_Identity of the dead person… Orihira Izaya…slit at the throat…dead…dead…_

Suddenly the man burst out laughing, his deep voice filling the empty apartment. He kept laughing as more thunder beat in the sky.

"Izaya can't be dead…just a publicity stunt…" he choked in between gasps of air. "Can't be dead...can't…fleas don't die that easily…"

"…We do not have any suspects yet for the death of for this may prove to be a suicidal case, but police say they are investigating it and will thoroughly conduct a search around the area for more victims…"

The man glared at the T.V. He slipped from his seat and strode over to the set. He put both hands on either side of the T.V. and crushed it together in a clapping motion. Static sizzled out the T.V., stuttering its last few moments of life. The man scowled at the destroyed piece of technology.

"I don't wanna hear that kind of bullshit…" the man angrily whispered.

_I know, I'll call Shinra and ask him, _the man decided. He paced over to the phone in the kitchen. Quickly, he dialed the numbers he knew so well and let the phone ring until a new voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice questioned.

"Hey Shinra, I heard this bullshit nonsense on the news that the fuckin flea tried to die. What kind of fuckin publicity stunt is he trying to pull? You should tell the goddamn thing to suck up his problems and deal with it. Or let himself die in my hands. Seriously then he'll not only be servicing the nation but me as well," the man Grinned into the phone.

The other line was dead quiet, only breathing to be heard.

"Hey, Shinra?" the blonde warily questioned. "Shinra?"

"Shizuo…Izaya is dead." The voice had finally answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead man's Wish**

**Chapter 2**

can't

DisI^Claim

Warnings: yaoi (this is rated M for a reason and it isn't the angst :3)(though yaoi will be later…much much much later…))

A/N: I finally got this out! YESH!

BY THE WAY: THIS IS **YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shizuo…Izaya is dead."<em>

"What the fuck are you talking about Shinra? Dead? There's no way in hell that that flea is dead!"

"Shizuo, calm down. I'm sorry that your stress reliever is gone, but just accept it!" Shinra yelled back through the phone.

"My stress reliever? When the fuck did Izaya become my _stress reliever_? I just want to know how he frickin died!" Shizuo clenched at the phone in his hand. There was no way. No way…

"Suicide, Shizuo, suicide!"

"What?" Shizuo could barely contain his strength, as his inside voice was urging him to crush the phone within his hand. _If he didn't get answers he would crush everything_, he promised himself.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? He may have been a dick in your eyes but he had problems too, like every other human!" Shinra was close to hanging up on Shizuo, he could tell. If he didn't ask now, he would probably never know.

"Wait Shinra! Tell me the address! Please! I'll come right away, I swear I'll behave, just please tell me the address!" Shinra stayed silent at Shizuo's crazy outburst of a request. Shizuo waited as he heard the soft breathing of Shinra. His palms started to sweat slightly as he waited for the answer. _Please Shinra please._ On the other line, Shizuo heard his friend sigh.

"Fine, but you better behave. It's 7766 Kami Street at the Shinigami hotel. Got that? Good. Bye Shizuo, and remember what you said," Shinra warned. Shizuo recited the address over and over in his head. The area was in the south and he was quite a ways from that place. He would need to go quickly.

He ran over to his room and grasped the first thing out of his small closet. Luckily it was his normal long-sleeved bartender suit. That's technically all he had in his closet other than the random white t-shirts on the floor. He quickly slipped on the black pants and tugged on the white collared shirt. Turning from the closet he ran towards his front door, nearly tripping over his shoes in the process as he ignored the shoelaces.

His blonde bangs whipped franticly over his eyes as ran down the two story apartment stairs.

South. South. South. It was his anthem that he marched to. To the place where his personal devil had been exorcised. To the place were he was finished off, without so much of a warning.

First had been the pure denial at the truth. Then was the confusion. Afterwards was the desperation. And now was the anger that Shizuo knew so well. The anger that filled his body and passed through every cell. This he knew well. Not those other _pathetic _emotions. How could Izaya do this? Die so pathetically?

His feet carried him past the watered down streets. Weak neon lights were welcoming customers into their homely stores or restaurants. Shizuo just passed it all with that one-road approach. Only one place needs his attention, his anger, _his _presence. And all of it was at one smug little hotel down south.

The roads came to twists and turns and large intersections and…

"Oh fuck no…" Shizuo muttered to himself. He came to an immediate stop as his eyes swept over the scene in front of him. Police cars blocked the road from all civilians as ambulances and fire trucks were seen farther down the road. A large crowd was gathered, only to be stopped by ushering officers, and the bright CAUTION tape surrounded the area. Dim smoke was seen by the mocha eyes as their owner turned away, to his right. There was a smaller road. Not used at the time, for all attention was given to other areas and he took the road, for all it was worth.

The road was old, as can be seen by anyone, due to the various bumps and ridges, puddles gathered abundantly, but Shizuo just kept running on the side of the road.

South, south, south.

Where the hell was south?

He stopped and looked around. Gone were the small neon OPEN signs, and were replaced by nameplates. The gasoline smell mixed with smoke was diminished from the air, only to be taken over by the smell of the pine trees and oaks.

Shizuo took in ragged gasps of breath. His lungs were feverously working to supply his body with the oxygen that it yearned for. He could feel the small pains building up in his legs, added by the stress. He was in no way, God forbid, weak, but this current situation had him over the top. He glanced around, surveying the surroundings, while going at a brisk walk.

Soon the road of houses came to an end as he appeared before another traffic light. Ahead he could see the small neon lights. He was back on the road. _Now only to find exactly where that road is_, he thought to himself.

He kept walking across the intersection and turned to the first store on his right. It had a small opening pathway, gravel, and surrounded by small shrubs. It was modern looking, well-taken care of but not lavish. It had an "old" type of feeling, despite its modern look. Decent place…

Is what Shizuo would've thought if it weren't for the amount of ravens that infested the area. Every pair of eyes was watching him on his silent walk to the door.

He arrived at the glass door that was covered by shutters on the inside. Atop the door were two numbers that read 76.

He opened the door and immediately was welcomed by the dark gloom of the store. _It's an antique's store. _

"Welcome," a deep voice surprised Shizuo. Form the very back of the store an old man appeared. He looked to be around fifty with short stubble of white hair growing on his chin. He gave Shizuo a warm smile, his eyes disappearing underneath the wrinkles. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, hi I was uh… wondering if you could give me directions to 7766 Kami Street, um the Shinigami hotel?" Shizuo asked, racking his brains for the address he had forced out of Shinra.

The man's eyes widened as he stared at the tall blonde in front of him. His body slightly shook as if in fear, and Shizuo would have noticed this, if it were not for the darkness of the room. He also might've noticed the way the crows were gawking at him, or the way something shined mischievously behind the white haired man in front of him.

"Uh, o-of course! You just exit the building here and keep going straight to your right until you reach the third street. Turn to your right again and Kami street will be there. Two more blocks ahead will be Shinigami hotel, on your right," the man answered somewhat rushed. His mouth moved and he projected the words but his whole body stood ice still, not even a blink.

"Oh, thanks mister, sorry I can't stay over at your shop and all but I really got to go," Shizuo waved to the man and headed out the door.

Once again the crows stared at him. Not one made a move as stepped of the gravel path and back onto the cement sidewalk.

And if Shizuo had stayed for just a second longer he may have even heard the old man whisper, "No thank god you can't stay in this shop. But curse the devil that you found it."

* * *

><p>Shizuo made his way to the crime scene. <em>This is my second time seeing this CAUTION tape, <em>he thought dejectedly as he went under it. The officers were far to immobilized by their fear to try to stop the glaring demon of a man from entering.

Shizuo soon spotted the ambulance and Shinra near it. Shinra was busy talking to some other men, most likely investigators. He waved his hands at the building to his right and pointed at the investigators. The visibly cringed but Shizuo ignored all of that as he strode to his friend.

"Shinra…" Shizuo called out. Shinra stopped whatever he was doing and looked up to Shizuo's eyes. "You came."

Shizuo gave a small nod and looked at his friend. Clearly demanding. Shinra took in a deep breath before he turned to the doors of the hotel. He started d at a fast pace with Shizuo following, just as fast.

He made his way to the elevator and stepped in. the doors momentarily closed and Shinra pressed the button to the sixth floor. A silence befell upon the two of them, stilling the mere air particles in the tiny space. Both of them glared ahead, neither making any notion to talk to another.

Shizuo's anger was building up again. He felt his muscles tensing, and he was slowly gaining a small adrenaline dose.

They stepped out of the elevator, in line with each other's footsteps. Shinra's lab coat whipped behind him, while Shizuo's untied shoelaces dragged on the thin carpeted floor. They passed by officers and some more investigators until they finally stopeed at a wood door.

"This is it," Shinra merely said. The door was slightly opened, and the different streaks of color were seen on the front. It had a small golden colored knocker and above it had the number 13. The thirteenth room on the sixth floor of Shinigami Hotel on 7766 Kami Street of Ikebukuro South. _Heh, has a nice ring to it_, Shizuo smirked.

This smirk did not go unnoticed by Shinra, whose eyes narrowed at the observation.

Shinra grabbed the door handle and fully opened the wooden door, giving Shizuo a full view of the room. The window was directly in front of them with the wooden desk underneath it. The couch and TV signaled to Shizuo that this was the living room. Directly to the right ws a small corridor to the kitchen and another small door was located farther in.

Shinra and Shizuo walked into the small room that was on the right of the corridor. This room had its curtains covering any light that could've come into the room. The floor was bare but a small duffel bag was right under the window, showing that someone had intended to inhabit this place. The bed was on the right as well, with dark sheets that were all made.

Everything was perfect in this dark room. Not a thing out of place. No disorder across the floor, no swirled sheets, nothing. No blood, no sign of struggle. Just a somewhat hollow feeling.

_Did they take out the body already?_

_No, that wouldn't make sense. Why would Shinra bring me here then?_

Shizuo's face distorted in confusion as he scanned the room again. Shinra just watched his friend's face, curious of his reaction. Shizuo was about to look down and ask his friend why they were here before his caffeine-colored eyes caught something. In the corner, on the bed, was a dark, small shape. Insignificant compared to the coloring of the room. But nevertheless, it was something different against this landscape.

Shizuo trained his eyes towards the dark speck on the bed. With small uneasy steps, he carefully made his way to the bed. With every step the dark speck became bolder, more defined. With every step Shizuo could make out the shadow, the shadow of a body, of a corpse. Of Izaya's corpse.

"Oh my god," Shizuo whispered. He came to the edge of the bed, only to take a couple steps back. The smell was wretched, perfuming the air with blood and the already rotting body. The fur was in dry clumps of blood, creating a veil of dark red against Izaya's white face. Shizuo took another baby step towards the bed where he lay. Puddles of dark red surrounded the neck area and dripped down a bit to the back.

Shizuo stared some more until he found the distinguishing mark. Across the neck was a large gash matted down with dried blood. This part was still shining from the reflection of the light from the open doorway, leaving Shizuo to assume that it had still some more blood left to ooze out.

He finally tore his eyes away from the neck and stared down to the body. On his chest lay his right hand, holding his switchblade, pointing towards his head, towards the mark. His other hand simply lay beside his body pale in comparison to the small blotches of red on the other.

It was all right in front of his eyes. Izaya had committed suicide. Yet he still refused to look into Izaya's eyes. Why? Did he not believe in the evidence in front of him? Was he holding onto some kind of hope it wasn't real, a fake hope?

It was right in front of him, all the evidence in Izaya's right hand, which carried the blade… _No that's wrong in his left hand, left hand, _Shizuo thought sadly to himself._ Everything I hoped for before this is shattered, because all the proof I need is with the blade in his left hand…_

"Wait, what the…?" Shizuo's face scrunched up in confusion, as his eyes froze in confusion at Izaya's left hand.

_I know Izaya pretty well (_"you thought you did" a voice whispered in the back of his head) _and I __**know **__that Izaya is __**right-handed **__not __**left-handed…**_

His eyes shot up to Izaya's face to look for some kind of truth in the eyes. But he immediately want blank. His pupils dilated and his jaw started to tremble in fear.

Izaya was, Izaya was looking up at him, his head turned up towards Shizuo's face, and the eyes, the eyes were so small that the white was surrounding it completely. He was grinning at Shizuo, a feral, wild sort of grin, his white teeth shining, showing off his canines. But Shizuo kept staring at the wide open eyes, paralyzed with fear. They twinkled with pure deliriousness, ludicrous, full of thirst, staring straight at Shizuo. These were the eyes of a man worthy of the asylum, a madman, a banshee….

_No, _Shizuo thought, _these are the eyes of the __**true**__ devil._

And here Shizuo screamed.

* * *

><p>He wobbled into his apartment room on weary legs. His mind barely digested anything as he dragged his traveler's feet across the wooden floor of the apartment. <em>What had happened?<em>

He had screamed…out of pure anger, confusion, and the pure, overwhelming fear. He…jumped back as he stared in horror of the feral grin, the delirious eyes. Shinra had been so surprised by his friends sudden reaction that he forgot to react and by the time he did Shizuo was already backed up against the wall, fetal position, clutching at his head. His eyes just stared blankly ahead towards the corpse with the closed eyes and straight mouth. Shinra knelt down beside him and started to soothe his friend by rubbing his back in small circles, hoping to calm his breathe down.

What had taken over Shizuo, he would never know. What had Shizuo seen he would never know that either, and what Shizuo had felt, the overwhelming aura of the crazy face, he would never be able to comprehend. But the least he could do was offer his support.

Eventually Shizuo had calmed down but he refused to go anywhere near the body. He could barely stand up; his legs were shaking too much. But with much effort he was able to escape the room. Shinra had offered him a ride home but he refused, saying that he needed some time alone. Shinra stared at his friend with calculating eyes before tersely nodding his approval.

And then came the walk home. Instead of thinking, he focused on lifting every tiresome foot in front of the other as he painstakingly made his way home. He had to. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep on his bed. And just forget. Forget everything he saw, everything he had thought, and just sleep. He just didn't want this.

SO here he was. Lying on his bed with a blank stare at the ceiling. The clouds outside were threatening another rainstorm, but he didn't care.

_God, why did this happen. Izaya… Izaya didn't do suicide did he? He didn't deserve to die. They lied. He didn't commit suicide. So why is he gone? _

He stared some more at the ceiling through half lidded eyes.

_Please…give him a chance to prove himself…_

And with that thought, Shizuo entered a deep sleep. His body sank down into the bed and his brain completely shut off from the outside world. He was gone, for now.

* * *

><p>The light. The god-awful light. The laughing. The blood in this too-white world. Everything is so pressuring. I can't breathe here. I can't do anything. The pain is constant. I feel like I'm in constant combustion form or something. Now I can tune out the cackling. But its still there. I know it is. It's laughing at me. The me that is in this pathetic form.<p>

But there's something new here. Even as I clutch onto my throat to stop the eternal bleeding, I feel a…presence. It's familiar. Vibrant, strong, so full of life. So unlike me.

It's calling to me. This radiant energy. I want it. But I know if I try it'll just be in vain.

So I try anyways. I can turn my head I'm slowly standing. This is new. But I still feel like I'm exploding.

I see ahead of me the big giant light. Its monstrous, this energy. But it's addicting. I want it.

So I walk towards it. As soon as I make my first step the blood from my throat keeps rushing out like a coursing river. But it doesn't matter. I know I'll be safe. I keep making uneasy steps. With every step I feel more energy coursing through my veins. I know this is right.

And I finally come to the monstrosity. I stare at it and I can feel it gazing at me. Then I feel a familiarity between us. My eyes widen.

"Shizu-chan…" and I black out.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up with a start, gasping for breaths. His mind felt like it had pins and needles all over it as a numbing feeling washed over. He stared up at the white ceiling. From the corner of his eye, he could see the sun had finally come out. And he could also see a dark shape from the corner of his eye. Something was right beside him, breathing just as heavily as he.<p>

He sat up and just as he was about to blow up on the random person he caught an eyeful of them and just stared.

Said person was kneeling over, clutching at their throat, and eyes wide in fear and amazement. A small shine of sweat was visible on their bodies as they just kept gulping in air. The ruby-red eyes were glowing, and Shizuo couldn't help but stare. The main was shaking whether it was from fear over the feeling of overwhelming pressure, he couldn't tell.

But Shizuo uttered one word.

"Izaya…"

And those beautiful ruby-red eyes came to stare at him.


End file.
